


Addiction

by suburbantimewaster



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Divorce, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Male Female Friendship, Manipulative Relationship, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Past Domestic Violence, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbantimewaster/pseuds/suburbantimewaster
Summary: (AU) After a messy separation, Jafar comes back into your life agreeing to sign the divorce papers.  His condition, he wants to spend one last night with you.  Will you finally get Jafar out of your life, or will you end up falling for him all over again?





	1. Reconciliation or Manipulation?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hello_mintblooms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_mintblooms/gifts).
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a fanfic I wrote in response to a TUMBLR meme that turned out to be too long to post on TUMBLR, so I posted only a small bit of it and left the rest of it for archive of our own. Courtesan of Agrabah is still my main Aladdin project, but this will be a nice little detour. Since this is a reader-insert, I chose not to describe your room, your drink, what your favorite flower is or anything else that requires your opinion. You can fill in those little details on your own. This is a modern AU and, if you recognize it from the Aladdin franchise, I don't own it.

You put a cigarette to your lips, standing outside the coffee shop and watching the cars zoom down in the highway across from the parking lot. You searched your purse for your lighter, coming up with nothing. Then a golden brown hand appeared out of nowhere with a lighter and a voice you never wanted to hear again said, "Need a light?"

He lit the tip of your cigarette without even letting you answer and you inhaled the sweet aroma of the poison going down your lungs. "Deja vu," the man said, lighting his cigar.

"What are you doing here, Jafar?" you demanded to know.

"Getting fitted for a new suit," he said, indicating to the tailor shop across the parking lot. "Didn't expect to find you outside looking for a lighter again."

"Like how we first met," you said, remembering that day very well. 

You had been attending an entrepreneurial speech with Jasmine where Jafar was the guest speaker and, while you couldn't remember what his speech was about, you remembered how it captivated you. You remembered how he captivated you with his golden brown skin, deep onyx eyes, his black curly hair that you fantasized about running your hands through, that well-groomed beard you found yourself wondering how it would feel touching your cheeks and that well-tailored Armani suit that fit him like a glove. After the lecture, you went outside to get a smoke, but couldn't find your lighter and he just happened to be outside with his own lighter. The two of you smoked outside and Jafar asked for your number. 

"If I'd known what kind of man you were, I would've told you to go to hell," you told him harshly.

"Come on, (Y/N)," Jafar said, taking a puff. "Have the last few years really been that awful?"

"Let me think," you said, pretending to be in deep contemplation. "You lied, you cheated, you made decisions without consulting me, you made me give up my life—"

"How did I make you give up your life?"

You turned to him with a bewildered expression. "Are you serious?" you asked. "How many opportunities did I miss to get my art noticed just because you had to have me as emotional support at a cocktail party?" Then added bitterly as you turned your attention back to the highway. "Which you mostly spent in the bathroom anyway."

"I went to one art gallery with you," Jafar pointed out.

"Again, you spent most of it in the bathroom," you said bitterly. "And, when you weren't in the bathroom, you were making a complete ass of yourself."

"All right, I get it," Jafar said irritably. "But I went to rehab and I'm clean now."

"And you tried to celebrate by groping Jasmine right in front of me," you reminded him.

Another event that stayed in your mind. You and Jasmine were binge-watching Friends when Jafar came back from his meeting earlier than expected, bragging about his company's successful merger. Then he sat between you and Jasmine, telling you about the beach house he recently bought in Hawaii to celebrate (another decision he made without consulting you). At the time, you had been so excited about Hawaii and your perspective trip that you made out with your husband right on the couch with Jasmine nearby trying to back away. Unfortunately, Jafar placed his hand on her thigh, earning a punch from Jasmine. Then it turned into an awful fight between the two of you that ended with you throwing your wedding ring at him and storming out.

Jafar opened his mouth as if to defend himself and you were prepared for any excuse he had to give you. "Jasmine's trying to ruin us because she's jealous of what we have." "I just recovered from drug addiction and I subconsciously replaced it with something new." "How do you expect me to control myself around two beautiful women?" Instead, Jafar surprised you by closing his mouth and looking down in shame. "You're right," he told you.

You turned to him in pure shock. "What?"

"I took you for granted. I put my own needs above yours, and I treated you more like a possession than I did a person," Jafar said regretfully. "If I could do it all over again, I'd shower you with every bit of love and praise that you deserve."

For a minute, you were completely dumbfounded, not sure what to say after Jafar's confession. Then you remembered all the ways he belittled you, used you, manipulated you and your hard demeanor returned.

"If this is some stupid attempt to get me back, that ship sailed a long time ago," You told him defensively.

"Believe me, I know I've burned every bridge with you to cinders," he admitted. "But do you really want us to end like this?"

You took a puff. "What I want is for you to sign the divorce papers and get out of my life."

"And I will," Jafar told her. "If you do me one favor."

"And what favor would this be?" You asked, keeping your guard up.

"I just want a moment of your time."

"Which you're already getting," You pointed out. "So, will you give me my life back?"

"I mean that I want you to spend some time with me, like we used to," Jafar elaborated. "So we can end this on a high note."

"You want closure?" You asked him with a scoff.

"I just don't want my last moments with you to be that awful fight," Jafar said solemnly.

"And if I do this," you said hesitantly. "You'll agree to finalize the divorce?"

"I swear on my life."

You polished off your cigarette in silence. "I'll think about it," you said harshly and went back into the coffee shop greeted by the white walls, bustling people and contemporary music.

You went back to sit across from Jasmine, who crinkled her nose in disgust. "You were out smoking again," she said accusingly.

"So what if I was?" You responded, taking a drink from your cup. "I'm trying to get out of a bad marriage. I really don't think now's the time for me to give up cigarettes."

"Considering it was those cancer sticks that trapped you in the bad marriage, I'd think you'd want to give them up more than ever," Jasmine pointed out.

"Unfortunately, addiction doesn't work that way," You told Jasmine, getting a disapproving look from her. "As soon as Jafar and I are officially divorced, I'll quit. I promise."

Jasmine's face softened as she took a drink from her Styrofoam cup. "I'm sorry," she said. "I know it's been rough for you."

"Well, that might change," You told her hopefully.

"You mean you finally managed to convince that monster to sign the papers?" she asked hopefully.

"Not exactly," you admitted. "But he did tell me that he'll make the divorce official if I agree to see him one last time."

"And why on Earth would he want that?" Jasmine asked suspiciously.

"He just wants to end our relationship on a high note," You tell Jasmine a little too defensively. "Get some closure."

"Please tell me you're not actually thinking of taking him up on this," Jasmine said, the worry in her voice unmistakable.

"Would it be so bad?"

"We're talking about the same guy who expected you to be there for him 24/7, yet never made any time for you, cheated on you regularly but expected you to live like a nun, got high at your art show and humiliated you, and tried to stick his hand up my skirt," Jasmine said defiantly.

"I know Jafar hasn't been the perfect husband," You began, making Jasmine scoff. "But, if all it takes for him to sign the divorce papers is a chance for him to end things decently, I'm willing to at least give it to him."

"If you ask me, you've given that man too many chances already."

"This time is different," You insisted. "I'm not going to take him back, I'm just going to do this one little thing to make sure he's out of my life forever."

"All right, but be careful," Jasmine warned. "Everything that man does is pre-meditated and something tells me he's after more than just closure."

* * *

You looked through your closet, seeing your collection of regular clothes and evening gowns. You agreed to meet Jafar tonight in the hopes of giving him closure and finally getting those divorce papers signed. Knowing Jafar, he'd probably take you to some fancy place that requires upscale wear. For your first date, you said you were in the mood for Chinese and he flew you to China.

_No, _you thought to yourself. _Jafar's not trying to win you back, he just wants closure._

You decided to dress in casual clothes that looked somewhat fancy, but you wouldn't put on makeup. Since this wasn't a date, you weren't about to dress like you were going on one. You were about to leave your room when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Jasmine said, opening the front door to see Jafar on the other side, dressed in a black armani suit and carrying a bouquet of your favorite flowers, the very sight caused Jasmine to narrow her eyes and lower her voice. "Oh, it's you."

_So, this is how he's going to play it, _you thought, quickly shutting the door before Jafar could see you.

"I know, you're not exactly happy to see me right now," Jafar told her as you took the red evening gown from your closet.

"What are you planning with (Y/N)?" Jasmine demanded to know while you put the evening gown on.

"I just want to spend one last night with my wife," Jafar said solemnly. "Before..."

"Before the divorce is official," Jasmine said proudly as you put on your makeup.

"Yes, that," Jafar said bitterly as you put on a pair of matching red high heels.

Then you got your black purse and left your room, taking Jafar's eyes away from Jasmine. "Got all dressed up for me?" he asked with that sexy smile that could bring you to your knees.

"This old thing?" you said apathetically. "Just threw it on." Then added, before you could stop yourself. "What about you, 007? Did you stop by on your way to a secret mission?"

Jasmine cleared her throat and gave you a disapproving look, your harshness from when you met him outside returning. "All right, let's get this over with," you said bitterly.

However, your tone had not dissuaded Jafar as he handed you the bouquet with the same smile. "For you," he said as you took the flowers and allowed yourself one sniff.

Jafar was about to take one of the flowers and put it in your hair, as he did when you were dating, but you put your hand up to stop him. "Not this time," you told him.

Jafar seemed disappointed but quickly regained his composure. "As you wish," he said as you set the bouquet on the coffee table.

"(Y/N), can I talk to you?" Jasmine asked and then glared at Jafar. "Alone?"

"I'll be out with you in a minute," you told Jafar as you closed the door on him.

"What was that?" Jasmine demanded to know.

"All right, I slipped," You said shamefully. "But, when he's standing there dressed in that suit... and with that smile..." You gave a dreamy sigh, to Jasmine's chagrin.

"Look, I know to you see that man as the Arabian James Bond—"

"Actually, I think he's even more gorgeous than James Bond," You admitted.

"That's not my point," Jasmine said harshly. "My point is that deep inside the illusion of his attractive looks and his charming personality is a skinny goateed old deformed man who will screw you over the second he gets the chance."

"Where did you get that mental image?" you asked, having a hard time picturing Jafar in such a way.

"Remember when we were watching Frasier and you drew what you thought Maris looked like?" Jasmine asked.

"You mean that drawing of the deformed skinny woman with the crazy smile and the obvious wig?"

"Yeah, that one," Jasmine said with an amused smile. "Just picture a male version of that with a twisted goatee."

You tried your best to picture Jafar as the cartoonish villain Jasmine made him out to be, with the skinny body and the twisted goatee, but the reality of the gorgeous man with the thick curly hair, well-groomed beard and tailor made suits always replaced it.

"I don't see it," you admitted.

"All right, then I'll try a different tactic," Jasmine said bitterly. "Remember when he came home from that cocaine overdose?"

You nodded, recalling that night when he came home with his eyes bloodshot, his suit in shambles and his hair and beard a disgusting mess. You dismissed the servants and spent the whole night watching over him and cleaning up his vomit, some of it on his suit and stuck in his beard. Needless to say, you were so disgusted that you didn't want to touch him romantically or sexually.

"Any time Jafar tries to seduce you, keep that mental image in your head and it won't have any effect," Jasmine advised you.

You took a deep breath, trying to get your senses together. "You're right," you grudgingly agreed. "I promised that, no matter what Jafar pulls tonight, I will keep that disgusting mental image in my head."

"Good," Jasmine told you as you left.

Outside of Jasmine's house was Jafar standing near a limo. "What did Jasmine wanted to talk to you about?"

"The usual," you told him casually as he opened the back door for you. "Warning me that I need to keep my guard up around you."

This only made Jafar laugh. "Did you tell Jasmine that I'll have you home by curfew?" he asked.

"I told her that you'd bring me back safe and sound," you said with a smile.

Jafar held open the door for you and you climbed in, taking a seat on one of the black leather cushions. Then Jafar walked around and sat beside you, bringing you back to the many times you've ridden with him in this luxurious vehicle. As well as the many times the two of you went wild in these very seats. Then you took Jasmine's advice, remembering that disgusting night and the urge to kiss him disappeared. You turned away to look out the window as the driver pulled away from the curb.

"So, how's Iago?" you asked, remembering Jafar's macaw parrot.

"He misses you," Jafar told her.

"Really?" you responded, guilt creeping up in your heart.

"He's... called out for you quite a few times," Jafar explained. "Not by name, of course."

You understood what Jafar meant. Whenever you tended to that little bird, you always called yourself his mommy and Iago had taken to repeating it.

"I guess this divorce is rough on him," You admitted as you watched the trees go by. "Though maybe I can still get visitation rights."

"Let's not talk about the divorce right now."

"We could just not talk at all," you suggested, taking the remote and turning the TV on, heading straight for Netflix and selecting Friends.

"Friends again?" Jafar scoffed.

"Hey, Netflix is going to take this show off streaming next year," you reminded him. "I'm trying to soak in as much of it as I can."

"I feel the same way about you," Jafar said as you tried to keep your concentration on the show.

For a few minutes, you and Jafar were laughing at the antics of the characters, the Joey and Chandler scenes being the most hilarious. Then it got to the episode where Ross and Rachel had that vicious fight and broke up, which had been playing during your last fight with Jafar. "He shouldn't have slept with that Xerox girl," you said with a little more anger than you intended

"You know they get back together in the end," Jafar reminded you. "I just wish that I could say the same for us."

"At least Ross had the excuse of being on break," You turned to him harshly, expecting Jafar to respond with another lame justification.

Instead he just sighed and pulled your wedding ring out of his pocket. "Not a day goes by that I don't look at this and think about everything I could've done differently," he told you, gazing at it as if it were the one good thing in his life and then held it out to you. "I would be honored if you wore it tonight."

"Jafar..." you began.

"Look, I know you have some reservations but, just for tonight, be my wife again," he asked you as you gazed at the beautiful diamond ring in his hand with the inscription, "My Diamond in the Rough."

"All right," you said hesitantly, letting Jafar slip the ring on your finger. "I'll be your wife one last time."

The disgusting memory started to fade away, replaced by the gorgeous young man sitting next to you. Then Jafar pulled out two glasses and a bottle of champagne and the memory came back.

"A toast," he suggested as you narrowed your eyes. "To our last night together."

"Are you insane?" you demanded to know, folding your arms over your chest. "You just got yourself clean and you want to start drinking?"

"I can't toast with apple cider," Jafar explained, as if that reason alone was enough for him to take himself off the wagon.

"You also can't touch anything alcoholic," You reminded him. "You've made amazing progress. Do you really want to throw it all away over a toast?"

"All right," Jafar said begrudgingly as he put the glasses and champagne away. "I swear I'll stay away from alcohol."

"Good," you told him, laying back in your seat. "I'm not going to be the one responsible for turning you back into a coke head."

You also had another reason for not wanting to drink, remembering Jasmine's words about keeping your guard up around him. 

* * *

"Sir, I'm afraid that you'll need a reservation," the host told Jafar.

"I already have one," he told the host, shaking his hand. "Check under the name, Sayed."

The host's face lit up as Jafar removed his hand and he saw what was inside. "Of course, Mr. Sayed," he said, trying to maintain a professional manner. "Right this way."

The host led you around the restaurant, decorated with fancy paintings, tables covered with white clothes, unlit candles, saved for the few tables which had people on it, and the smell of French food and wine assaulting your nose. Yet you couldn't shake the familiar presence this place held. The host finally found a table for you and Jafar and you both took seats across from each other. As soon as the host left, you resting your chin on your hands and gazed into Jafar's onyx eyes with a smile. "You bribed that guy, didn't you," you said with joking accusation.

"I wouldn't call it a bribe," Jafar told you. "I just happened to have an extra hundred that I couldn't use."

The way the light reflected on his golden brown skin, illuminating his curly black hair and that neatly groomed beard. He looked like an angel descending from heaven, as cliché and stupid as that sounded.

_Don't forget you had to clean up his vomit, _You told yourself, trying the best to picture that horrible memory only to be brought back to the reality by the sound of the beautiful violin music. "How many 'extra hundreds' have you had available?" you asked, remembering all the other times he had forgotten to make a reservation, yet bribed his way into the restaurant. "So, how's your painting going?" he asked as a waiter brought them bread.

"You're actually showing interest in my work?" you joked. "Who are you and what have you done with Jafar?"

"You mean that horrible man who never appreciated you?" Jafar responded, playing along. "I sent him on a long trip and he's never coming back."

"All right," you said, taking a bit of the bread. "I've been commissioned to draw a mural for the local children's hospital." You popped the bread into your mouth. "Doesn't pay much but it helps get my work out there."

A waitress came by with the menus saying, "Monsieur, Mademoiselle," she said, giving Jafar a second glance. "Are you back together?"

"No, we're not," you insisted, taking the menu as you finally remembered what was so familiar about this place. "You proposed to me here."

"I was hoping you'd remember," Jafar said with his charming smile.

"How could I forget?" you asked, your mind flashing back to that day as you gave a dreamy smile. "You took me here and acted all secretive, had the waiter serve us champagne glasses and left a little surprise at the bottom of mine." You flashed the diamond ring on your finger. "It was the first time you made me cry."

"One of the few times when it was tears of joy," Jafar said bitterly going straight for the menu and not even looking at the wine list.

"Actually, since it's our last night together, we can have a little wine," you suggested and then added with a snicker. "Plus, it would be a little weird to not have wine at a French Restaurant."

You both ordered your wine and meals and, after the waitress left, Jafar got up.

"Don't tell me," you said dryly. "Another bathroom trip."

"This time, it's an actual bathroom trip," Jafar insisted.

He got up and left, leaving you with your phone which had an unread text from Jasmine.

_Has he tried anything? _she asked.

_Actually, he's been a real gentlemen, _you responded back. _He took me on a limo ride, he agreed not to drink the champagne and now we're at the French restaurant where he proposed to me._

_Sounds like he's up to something, _Jasmine texted back. _Has he hinted in any way that he wants you back?_

_He has talked about how sorry he is that he treated me so terribly, _You admitted. _but he understands that it's over._

_You sure he's not putting up an act? _Jasmine asked. _Making you think he feels guilty so that you'll change your mind about leaving him?_

_If he is, he's wasting his time, _You responded back.

It was at that point the waitress came back with a filet mignon for Jafar and the meal you ordered. "Where did your husband go?"

"He's not my husband," you insisted. "Legally, he still is but, after tonight, our divorce will be official."

"You'd let that gorgeous man walk out of your life?" the waitress asked, as if you had lost your mind.

You squeezed your phone, wondering if you should tell the waitress every horrifying detail about your marriage. No, it wouldn't do to spill your personal life to a stranger.

"Trust me, she has every right to," Jafar said, taking his seat across from you.

You watched his fingers, watching for signs of any movement but they stayed still. The waitress left with a grimace. You half-expected Jafar to turn around and glance at her rear, but he kept his eyes on you.

"Now, what was that you were saying about being commissioned by a children's hospital?" Jafar asked, taking a drink from his wine.

"Well, ever since we were separated, I threw myself into my work," you explained, gazing intensely at his face to see if he was about to sniff. "I've been hanging my pictures at art galleries, even though there aren't that many people buying them."

"Is there a reason you keep staring at me like that?"

"No, none at all," you lied, taking a drink of your own wine, enjoying the sour taste. "Anyway, I finally got noticed by the administrator of a children's hospital and she commissioned me to draw a mural for them."

You gazed into his onyx eyes, checking his pupils for any sign of dilation. "You're worried I relapsed," Jafar guessed.

"No!" You said a little too defensively. "Okay, I was, but I'm glad to see I was wrong."

"I don't know whether to be annoyed that you don't trust me or flattered that you still care about me," Jafar remarked.

"I never stopped caring about you," you told him as you took a bite from your meal. Then, before he got the wrong idea, quickly added. "But that doesn't mean that we should be together."

"You're right," he agreed, sending a small pang in your heart.

* * *

"Well, I had a lot of fun," you admitted as you and Jafar left the restaurant. "Much more fun than I thought."

You checked your phone to see a text from Jasmine that read, _don't forget you once had to clean his vomit._

"But you still need to sign the papers," you said, pulling them out from your purse.

"Yes, I'd momentarily forgotten," Jafar said sadly as you gave them to him.

"Just because we're divorced doesn't mean we can't still hang out," you told him sympathetically as he stared at the papers.

"It will be a little hard for me to sign them here," Jafar told you.

"You can sign them in the limo on the way home," You suggested.

Jafar put the papers away and the memory returned. "I should've known," you said accusingly. "This whole thing was a ploy to win me back and, since that didn't work—"

"No, I'll sign the papers," Jafar interrupted with a wave of his hand. "But I just want one little thing from you."

"And what would that be?" you asked suspiciously.

"Remember our honeymoon?" he asked.

"When you took us to your villa in Italy?" you said, remembering one of the few happy memories you had with your soon to be ex-husband.

"Come with me to Italy and I'll sign the papers," Jafar told you. "I promise." Then, when seeing the look on your face, quickly added. "You can stay in a separate room."

"Actually, I think it would be better if I stayed at a hotel," you said, getting your phone out.

"No, I'll book a hotel for you," Jafar insisted.

"Really, I don't mind," you told him, looking up hotels online.

"I insist."

"Okay," you responded, putting down your phone. "I'll trust you on this."

* * *

You laid back on the black couch of the private jet , getting your phone out and making a quick call. "(Y/N)!" Jasmine answered.

"Hey, Jasmine," you responded, wondering how best to explain this. "I just called to let you know that I might be a little late." Then, after taking your drink from the waitress, corrected yourself. "Okay, maybe more than a little."

"Seriously?" Jasmine asked. "How hard is it to get Jafar to sign a few papers?"

"He says that he'll sign the papers if I go to Italy with him," you told Jasmine.

"Tell me you didn't believe that," Jasmine replied.

"I'll admit, I was a little skeptical, but he said that he'd book me a hotel," You explained and then decided to lighten the mood with a joke. "On the bright side, you and Aladdin will have the whole place to yourselves tonight."

"Bad news," Jafar said, coming out of the private room. "All of the hotels are booked."

"Sorry, Jasmine, I have to go," you told Jasmine, sitting up on the couch and glaring at Jafar. "My soon to be ex-husband is about to get himself thrown off the jet." You hung your phone up and turned to Jafar. "What do you mean all of the hotels are booked?"

"Believe me, it wasn't for lack of trying," Jafar said defensively.

"That's ridiculous," You said bewildered. "How could all of the hotels near your villa be booked?"

"It's Italy, it's a popular vacation spot, you do the math," Jafar said sarcastically.

"Even the royal penthouse suites that only the super rich buy?" you asked before you could stop yourself.

"Yes, even those rooms," Jafar said irritably.

"And how is that possible?" you asked suspiciously.

"I don't know, the cast of the Marvel movies all got together for an Italian vacation?" Jafar remarked.

"Is Chris Pratt there?" you said, perking up a bit. "Because, if he is, I'm going to see if I can share a room with him." Jafar gave you an accusing look. "Hey, we're separated. If I want to get it on with some Hollywood hunk, you don't have a say."

"Before you go harassing some Hollywood actor who doesn't know you exist," Jafar said spitefully. "Why don't you just stay in my villa?" At the look on your face he quickly added. "You can sleep in a separate room."

* * *

Here you were, back at the same villa you stayed at with Jafar during your honeymoon. It hadn't changed much with the black carpeting, the red couch and end chairs surrounding the coffee table decorated with a bouquet of lilacs, the big screen TV in the center and the lovely view of the ocean through the windows. You remembered visiting the beach with him, how the two of you enjoyed fine Italian dining, how you both tested every piece of furniture in the penthouse. Now here you were with Jafar, finalizing your divorce. During your honeymoon, if someone had told you that your fairy tale romance with Jafar would result in this, you would have laughed them off.

"All right," you said, getting the papers out of your purse and placing them on the coffee table. "Let's get this over with."

Jafar stood near the window, looking out at the ocean. "Feels like only yesterday we were cuddled up on the couch watching the ocean together," he said solemnly. "It's the end of an era."

"I know, this is hard for me too," you admitted. "But maybe it's for the best. We were horrible together and, in all reality, this is the best we've gotten along since the divorce." You gave a sigh. "We can still be friends, and we might be better off that way."

Jafar turned to you. "Then, as a friend, will you do me one more favor before the divorce is official?"

"Sure, what do you want?"

Jafar took his iPhone out and you heard the first notes of the song you and Jafar danced to at your wedding. Then he set the phone down and held his hand out for you. "Dance with me one last time."

You took his hand and put you other hand on his shoulder as he put his hand on your waist. You remembered when you danced to this at your wedding, him in his tuxedo and you in your white gown and veil. It felt like it was just the two of you alone in the world and now you were alone with him in a villa.

_Don't forget, _you thought. _He's still the same man who caused you so much misery._

You tried your best to picture that disgusting memory, but all you could see was that golden brown skin reflected perfectly in the light, that curly black hair you wanted to run your hands through, those onyx eyes you could gaze into for hours and that well-groomed beard you wanted to run your finger through. You put your hands around his neck, resting your head on his firmly toned chest as his hands wrapped around your back. Then, before you could stop yourself, you kissed him, feeling his soft lips caress your own as his beard tickled your skin. Jafar grabbed you tighter, deepening the kiss. He wasted no time getting his tongue in your mouth, which you gladly massaged with your own. You took his suit jacket off and untied his tie. Then he held you against the wall, breaking the kiss to leave soft feathery kisses on your neck. You closed your eyes to enjoy the sweet sensation of his lips on your skin. You opened your eyes as a dawning realization came over you.

"Wait, Jafar!" you said, causing Jafar to stop kissing your neck and look you in the eye irritably.

"What?" he demanded to know.

"Did you bring a condom?"

Jafar's chiseled features relaxed as he gave a knowing smirk. "I'm afraid I forgot to bring one," he answered as his hand crawled up your thigh. "That won't be a problem, will it?"

You felt his hand play with your jewel with only your underwear in the way, his expertly applied attention making you moan. "I didn't think so," he said, removing your underwear and sucking on your neck while tending to your jewel, feeling yourself get warmer between your thighs as your moans grew louder. Jafar used his free hand to unzip your dress, briefly removing his hand from your entrance as your dress fell to the floor. You unzipped and unbuckled his pants, watching them join your dress on the floor. He held you tightly to him as you wrapped your legs around his torso, his tongue tending to your nipple. Jafar took you to the bedroom, removing his lips from your breasts as he laid you down on the nice comfy bed. He bent down and stuck one finger into your entrance while the other one played with your jewel. "Oh, Jafar," you said, gripping the bed with all of your might. He removed his finger from your entrance and kissed your thighs, getting a small whimper as you anticipated what was coming next. Jafar stuck his tongue in your wet cave, exploring every inch of it as his finger tended to your jewel. You gripped the bed, your moans turning into screams as you called out, "Jafar!" He pulled himself away from your entrance and climbed on top of you in nothing but his shirt and boxers. Jafar kissed you, letting you feel the taste of yourself on his tongue. You stuck your hands under his shirt, feeling his chiseled abs and then rose his shirt up as your tongues battled it out. He broke the kiss and lifted his arms up so you could remove his shirt, giving you an amazing view of his firm chest and rock hard abs. He removed his boxers, positioning his long hard erection right at your entrance. You opened your legs and held onto his back, giving him a pleading look to finish what he started. He gave you a knowing smile and entered you as you moved your body to the rhythm of his thrusts, your grip on his back tightening as you scream, "Yes! Yes!". "Tell me you love me!" he commanded to which you responded. "I love you!" His pacing got faster as you felt yourself cum. "Tell me you need me!" You felt another climax coming as he continued thrusting inside of you. "I need you!" Then you reached your second climax. "Dear God, I need you!" "Say you've missed me!" His thrusting grew faster and faster as you felt a third climax on its way. "I've missed you!" you admitted as you reached your third climax. "Say you'll come back to me!" You felt your body reaching its final orgasm. "Yes, I'll come back to you!" you said as you reached your climax. Jafar continued thrusting inside you, his climax nearing. He grabbed you for one final thrust, calling out your name. His member went limp as his sweaty body collapsed on top of yours. You both laid there for a few minutes as you found yourself wondering why you ever wanted to leave this man in the first place. Jafar rolled off of you and grabbed a cigar and a cigarette from the night stand, giving the cigarette to you and lighting both cancer sticks in your mouths.

"Still want me to sign those papers?" Jafar asked after taking his first puff.

All you could feel was complete bliss as you inhaled your cigarette and exhaled the smoke out. "No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? I'll admit, I'm a little worried about the sex scene. I planned this story as a one-shot, but it was a little too long so I split it into two chapters. Anyway, do you think that you'll end up taking Jafar back, or wake up the next morning with deep regret? Also, I really hope that the disgusting memory the reader has of Jafar didn't put you off too much. After all, it certainly didn't put off your reader-insert.


	2. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second and final part of my two shot. I own absolutely nothing in this fanfic and I certainly don't own you. LOL!

You woke up in Jafar's arms, your head nuzzled on his chest as he ran his fingers through your hair.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said to you as the realization of last night sunk in.

You removed yourself from Jafar, laying on your side of the bed in deep contemplation but found yourself distracted by Jafar's hand on your arm. "I'd almost forgotten how loud you are," he said and then kissed the back of your neck, causing chills to run down your spine. Then you felt his breath on your ear. "And how wonderful you taste."

You left the bed and went to the shower, hoping you could clean off any remaining evidence of last night.

_Dear God, what have I done? _you thought to yourself shamefully as you cleaned yourself off.

You put on a white hotel robe and went to the living room, seeing Jafar on the bike hanging up his phone. You watched him in his workout clothes, looking every bit as tired and sweaty as when he laid on top of you last night.

_Would taking him back be the worst thing in the world? _you asked yourself as he took a drink of water.

He'd been so nice to you and he actually showed an interest in what you do. It wouldn't be the first time Jafar claimed that he changed but, maybe this time, he really meant it. Jafar's cycle on the bike ended and he plopped himself down on the couch, smoking his cigar from the nightstand. You took a seat on his lap and wrapped your arms around his neck. "Good morning, handsome," you greeted.

Jafar seemed a bit confused but then relaxed and put his cigar on the ashtray, wrapping his arms around your waist. "For a minute, I was afraid that you changed your mind," he admitted.

"I had some time to reflect and I thought that we could give this another shot," you explained, giving him a kiss. "You've been nothing but kind to me, you actually listened to me," you began, leaning your head on his chest. "And, after last night, you've got me hooked on you again."

You closed your eyes, picturing your future with Jafar. He'd be working, trying to keep his company afloat while you were painting and making connections in the art world. Then he'd come home exhausted, sitting on the couch and smoking a cigar while you smoked your cigarette with Iago flying around screeching, "master!" Not being able to make it to each other's events all the time, but trying your best to squeeze it in. Of course, you'd still fight but you'd always make up, like Ross and Rachel.

"You're my lobster," you told him in a dreamlike state.

"Well, 'your lobster' took the liberty of shredding those divorce papers," Jafar told you, distracting you from your thoughts. "And sent Hakim to collect your things."

"Good," you said, taking in the sweet smell of his cigars. "Now all we need to do is make up for lost time."

"We never did go to Hawaii," Jafar said, stroking his smooth hands on your back. "Fortunately, I managed to get some time off."

"When?"

"Next weekend," he answered, causing you to remove your head from his chest.

"What?"

"Next weekend," Jafar repeated, brushing your hair back.

You pulled yourself out of his embrace. "Jafar, I can't go!" you told him. "I still have that mural to paint for the children's hospital." Jafar looked confused. "I told you about this during dinner last night, remember?"

"Right, must have slipped my mind," Jafar said nonchalantly. "I'm sure they can wait."

"Or they'll find someone else who's available!" You told him. "Can't you just re-schedule for another weekend?"

"Do you have any idea how difficult it is for me to get time off?" Jafar asked you, as if you were a spoiled child.

"If you had consulted me before you made the plans, this wouldn't be an issue!" you pointed out, crossing your arms.

"You can find a new commission!" Jafar said with a dismissal wave.

"Do you have any idea how long it took me to get this one?" You pointed out. "I might not get another opportunity in a long time!"

"All right, I'll call my envoy and tell him he won't need to represent me," Jafar reassured you. "I would have thought you'd be more than happy to make up for lost time, but I guess I was wrong."

Everything clicked in your head and you burst into maniacal laughter. "Wow, you really gave one oscar winning performance last night," you said through your laughter. "Convincing me that you've changed and all you've really wanted was closure."

"Unfortunately for you, it's a little too late," Jafar said smugly. "I shredded the divorce papers, remember?"

"I can get another copy," you pointed out and retrieved your phone from your purse. "And don't worry, you won't have to fly me back."

You tried to turn on your phone only to receive no signal. "That's odd," you said out loud.

"Having trouble with your phone?" Jafar asked you innocently.

"I don't need a phone to order plane tickets," you told him and then got on the computer, looking up the website for the nearest airport.

You entered your credit card information only to get an error message. "Credit canceled by order of co-signatory."

You looked into Jafar's eyes and glared at the man across from you. "What did you do?" you demanded to know.

"I told you that, if you divorced me, I'd leave you with nothing," Jafar said in a tranquil fury that sent a chill down your spine.

"Even _you_ wouldn't be that vindictive," you challenged as you entered your debit card information only for that to be declined.

"Guess you'll be riding in my jet after all," Jafar said with a smug smile.

You could finally see the goateed old skinny man Jasmine pictured and ran to the bathroom to dry heave.

* * *

You took a seat on the jet far away from Jafar, not even wanting to look at him. Unfortunately, he wasn't making this easy as he insisted on sitting near you the entire ride. It didn't help that your stomach felt like knives were about to burst out, discouraging you from changing seats. So you just turned your head away from him, the very sight of the hideous man in front of you making you feel even more sick.

_Great, I finally see the disgusting old man Jasmine's always seen, _you thought in regards to the goateed old man. _And it's after my life crumbles._

"Here," Jafar said, bringing you out of your thoughts as he pushed the plate containing your breakfast towards you. "Eat something."

You turned back to the window, looking at the passing clouds.

"(Y/N)!" Jafar said a little louder, making you turn to face him.

"What do you want?" you asked him sharply.

"You haven't eaten anything all day," Jafar pointed out, making you roll your eyes.

"Well, when my husband jerks me around and leaves me penniless, it really kills my appetite," you told him viciously.

"You brought all of that on yourself," Jafar told you with barely concealed rage.

"You know what the worst thing about all of this is?" you told him, turning to look out the window. "I actually thought that, for once in your life, you could be a decent human being!"

"I could have easily left you in Italy!" Jafar said defensively.

You laughed maniacally. "So you strung me along under false pretenses, left me without a penny to spend, no way to contact anyone and you're blackmailing me into taking you back!" you said with a mixture of anger and humor. "But, hey, at least you didn't abandon me!"

Jafar's cell phone rang before he could respond. "Yes, Hakim?" he answered with an eerie calm and then said rather shocked. "Jasmine?" You heard muffled yells on the other side. "(Y/N)'s just fine, she's sitting right in front of me." More muffled yells came from Jafar's phone. "Actually, we're back together. After last night, she practically begged me to shred those divorce papers."

"Give me the phone!" you told Jafar, snatching it away from him. "Hey, Jasmine."

"Please tell me you didn't actually take that monster back!" Jasmine pleaded.

"No, I didn't!" you said defiantly, which made Jafar scoff. "Okay, I somewhat did, but I came to my senses!"

"And did he sign the divorce papers?" Jasmine asked hopefully.

"No, the part about him shredding them is true," you admitted shamefully and then sent a venomous glare Jafar's way. "But, when I told my asshole husband where he can shove it, he canceled my credit cards, my bank account and my phone service!"

"That explains why I couldn't reach you earlier," Jasmine said, the fury barely evident in her voice. "Hakim came by earlier to collect your stuff and I tried to call you to see what was going on. I had to borrow Hakim's phone and call Jafar."

"Thankfully, he's not so much of an asshole that he'd abandon me in Italy," you said with clear bitterness. "But he still thinks he deserves a medal of valor for having a heart the size of a peanut."

"That's enough!" Jafar said, snatching his phone away from you and turning it off. "Had you come back to me earlier, I would have restored everything." Jafar tried to put his finger under your chin but you slapped it away, feeling an urge to cry. "And I still will the minute you come to your senses and end this ridiculous separation."

"Fuck you!" you screamed, tossing the mimosa in his face.

Jafar only gave you a smug smile. "You already did."

You ran straight to the toilet and dry heaved, your urge to cry getting stronger.

* * *

As soon as you came back to Jasmine's house, you ran straight to your bed letting the tears pour out.

"(Y/N)!" Jasmine said, following you with Aladdin close by and sitting on your bed side while Aladdin stood uncomfortably in a corner. You told them everything

"How could I have been so stupid?" you cried shamefully.

"You're not stupid," Jasmine reassured you. "You were just blinded by love."

"Plus, the limo, the French Restaurant, the jet, the song, the Italian villa," Aladdin said, looking around the room. "It would've worked on anyone." Aladdin then added humorously. "Hell, I would've been tempted."

You and Jasmine turned to stare at Aladdin. "You know what, I'm going to go order a pizza," he said, inching towards the door. "Why don't you two bad mouth the ex over ice cream? Act as cliche as you want."

Then he left as you buried your face in your pillow, letting the tears flow freely. "Jafar's always been a conniving snake," Jasmine told you. "He knew exactly what to say and do to manipulate you." You hugged Jasmine, crying over her shoulder. "He told you he was going to sign the divorce papers and took you to places where you had nothing but happy memories in the hopes of winning you back."

"And, when that didn't work, he set out to ruin my life," You said bitterly. "I'll end up crawling back to him with my tail between my legs, like I always do."

"Not this time," Jasmine told you firmly. "You're going to stand your ground and show that bastard that he doesn't own you."

"But he does own me!" you panicked. "He held my bank accounts, my credit cards were in his name, he paid for my phone service!"

"He can't keep this up forever," Jasmine reassured you. "And he can't take away your art."

This cheered you up somewhat, as you thought of your commissioned painting. "You're right about that," you said, going straight to your laptop and opening up your email.

You found an email from the children's hospital and read it, hoping that it would cheer you up. Unfortunately, it only made your crying stronger.

"(Y/N), what's wrong?" Jasmine asked.

"Th-th-they said that they had to let me go!" You said, burying your face in your hands and letting the tears out. "Th-that my husband sent a large donation to the hospital and he asked them not to commission me in return!"

You went back to your bed and buried your face in your pillow, praying that this was all a bad dream.

"Hey, what's going on?" you heard Aladdin's voice from the doorway.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT MAN?" you screamed into your pillow.

"Aladdin, why don't you start?" Jasmine told her husband dryly. "I'll chime in when you get hoarse."

* * *

You laid on the couch with a comforter over you, watching Niles receive a gift from Maris after he refused to get back with her.

"Roses are red, your heart is fickle. When I'm through with you, all you'll have left is this nickel," Niles said, his face overcome with worry. "Oh God, she's going to ruin me."

"Niles, maybe she's just bluffing," Frasier reassured him as Niles searched through the gift box. "Once she's signed the financial settlement—"

"She's not bluffing," Niles said with a calm panic as he picked up the shredded paper. "This is the financial settlement."

The laugh track queued, but you quickly shut the TV off and got up, your legs feeling heavy as your stomach felt like knives were about to pierce through it. You went to the kitchen to see Dalia washing dishes. "Anything I can do to help?" you asked, taking a seat on one of the chairs.

"Actually, I'm doing quite fine on my own," Dalia told you politely. "But thanks for offering."

"You sure?" you asked Dalia. "I've been feeling a little useless."

"You have no reason to feel guilty for it," Dalia reassured you. "You've been feeling sick and, with all that's happened to you, I don't blame you."

You felt a painful sensation in your neck and you rushed to the bathroom, losing all of your food for the day. Then you left, considering going back to bed until you heard guitar playing from a nearby room. You went to the room to find Aladdin sitting on a chair playing guitar while looking at a music sheet placed on a stand. "No," he said as he scratched out some notes and then smiled when he saw you in the doorway. "Why don't you come in? I can use a second opinion." You laid down on the bed in the corner while Aladdin brought you a waste basket. "Just in case you throw up."

You laid on the bed, only halfway paying attention to the song.

" Desert moon light the way  
Till the dark turns to day  
Like a lamp in the lonely night  
Bright and blue  
Desert moon  
Wild and free  
Will it burn just for me?"

You threw up in the wastebasket.

"Hey, I didn't think it was that bad," Aladdin joked.

"No, it wasn't," you reassured him. "It was actually rather good."

"Thanks," Aladdin said with a smile. "Not exactly music award worthy but maybe one day." You only gave a painful groan. "Maybe, when you're all better, you can design my promotional posters, turn it into a collaborative effort."

"Not unless you want Jafar to destroy your music career before it even starts," you told Aladdin bitterly.

Aladdin's face fell. "Look, I know things have been rough on you with that snake conniving to destroy you, but Jasmine's going to get you the best lawyer she can find," he reassured you. "And she's not going down without a fight."

"Fighting Jafar in a legal battle is like trying to win a cage match against a gorilla," you said bitterly. "Maybe I should just go back to Jafar, get myself financially secure and you and Jasmine can go back to trying to have a baby."

"Somehow, I don't see Jasmine agreeing to have a baby with me if she knew I let you destroy your life," he told you a little harshly and then took a somber tone. "Besides, I wasn't having much luck getting Jasmine pregnant before you moved in." Aladdin smiled. "At one point, we thought she was pregnant but it turned out that she had a bad case of stomach flu."

"What were her symptoms?"

"She was throwing up a lot, spent most of her time in bed," Aladdin explained, making your eyes widen. "Come to think of it, it's the same symptoms you have."

You bolted up from your chair and ran to the bathroom, pulling out a pregnancy test from the cabinet. A few minutes later, you were on the toilet watching the stick show a faint blue line. "No! No! No! No!" you pleaded as the blue line grew darker. "Please no!" It only took a few seconds for the line to turn a visible blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where it ends. I'm sorry for not continuing this, but I got the idea of Jafar taking the reader for every penny from Maris trying to do the same to Niles (which is also where I got Jasmine's line about chiming in when Aladdin gets hoarse) and, if I continue this, there's a good chance that I'll be ripping it off. So, you can decide for yourself how all of this is going to go down. If you want, you can tell me what you think will happen in the comments. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Also, feel free to check out Desert Rose, which is my main Aladdin project. This was just a side thing I did for TUMBLR that got too long and too mature.


End file.
